Boarding, Docking, And Everything In Between
by tatterdemalion
Summary: Cuba doesn’t believe that Canada had pirates. Canada sets out to prove him otherwise.


**Title:** Boarding, Docking, and Everything In Between  
**Characters:** Cuba and Canada  
**Author:** tatterdemalion (grosse_averse on livejournal)  
**Rating:** M for sexual situations, language  
**Warnings:** light bondage, pirate!Canada, cheesy pirate talk  
**Summary:** Cuba doesn't believe that Canada had pirates. Canada sets out to prove him otherwise.

**Note:** Yet another submission for the livejournal community maples_n_cigars (seriously, you guys, if you like Cuba/Canada, YOU SHOULD JOIN!) This story was written because I had joined the community and noticed that no one was contributing anything to it. So, I thought, "I could at least write something to make it seem less...empty?" so I tried writing something. THIS turned out to be the first "smut" I've actually been satisfied with writing. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"...So I was talkin' to England and France the other day," Cuba remarked to Canada as the two friends sat in Canada's kitchen one hot summer afternoon. Canada barely paused in his work, steadfastly watching the pancakes on the griddle for when they would be ready (Cuba had protested turning the stove on, on such a hot day - Canada had compromised by promising maple syrup and maple flavoured ice cream).

"Oh, yeah?" he offered, eyeing the batter for bubbles. Cuba nodded, shifting the cigar that he held in the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah. England was reminiscing about his pirate days, and I thought I'd remind them about Diego Grillo."

Canada scrunched up his nose in thought, turning from the stove. "That was your...first Cuban pirate, right?"

"_¡Muy bien!_" Cuba looked pleased that Canada knew this (and why wouldn't he, Canada thought wryly, it's not like it was the _first_ time Cuba had brought this story up), and idly scratched his chest. "'Course, England had forgotten all about it, so I had to take the time to remind him how _his_ king and queen praised _my own pirate_! Hah!" the burly man barked out a laugh. "How soon they forget, huh Canada?"

_Yes_, Canada thought (of France, and England, and meetings where he said nothing at all) _How soon_.

"I remember my own pirates," the slight blonde offered conversationally, flipping the pancakes over. "Those were quite...interesting times."

There was silence. Canada, puzzled, turned from the stove to see Cuba staring at him.

Then the man started laughing. "Aw, good joke, kid, well done!" he chuckled. "_Pirates_ in _Canada_..."

Canada flushed cutely. "I - it's not a joke!" he protested. "I really did have pirates!"

Cuba shook his head. "You sure?" he asked. "I'm pretty sure you might be thinking of that song..._The Last Saskatchewan Pirate_, or something?"

Canada frowned at the Cuban nation. "Well, they were mostly in the East," he protested, "And...and that's a good song!"

Laughing, Cuba got up to tousle Canada's hair fondly. "Look, _niño_, I'm sure when you were young you _dreamed_ of having pirates, just like yer ol' dad England. But you couldn't hurt a _fly_. I find it hard to imagine Canadian pirates."

The boy really looked hurt, though, so Cuba stooped to press a quick kiss to his northern friend's forehead.

"Now, I wanna taste your delicious pancakes." the Cuban grinned, and as he returned to his seat Canada turned back to the stove.

_Couldn't hurt a fly, eh?_ Canada thought, flipping the pancakes onto a warm plate with a bit more force than necessary. _Maybe I'll give you a bit of a history lesson, my friend_.

* * *

It was a well known fact that when Cuba fell asleep, he slept like a _log_. Canada used this fact to his advantage - he had invited the dark-skinned man to sleep over at his house instead of making the trek back to his, and Cuba had accepted the guest bedroom with gusto.

Once Cuba had fallen asleep and his snores began reverberating through the house, Canada went up to the attic to fetch some nostalgic clothing, snuck into the guest room, tied Cuba's wrists to the bedpost with some scarves France had given him for his birthday, then took a moment to admire the Cuban man. He was wearing a grey wife beater that stretched tight against his chest and gave Canada a good sense of the muscles that lay beneath. The blonde licked his lips subconsciously before rapping the Cuban's chest with the flat side of his blade.

Cuba snorted, shook himself awake, suddenly aware of the warm weight on his hips. He blinked once, twice.

"Canada?" he yawned sleepily. "What are you wearing?"

The young Canadian was straddling Cuba's pelvis, wearing an elaborate velvet tri-corner hat, a cream shirt that was only laced halfway up and was tucked into brown calf-skin breeches. Cuba gulped at the thin slice of creamy skin that was exposed. In one hand Canada carried a dangerous looking rapier.

The Canadian had tied his hair back, had removed his glasses, and was wearing a dangerous half-grin - he bore an unsettling and slightly arousing resemblance to France, sans facial hair. Cuba felt the blood starting to go south and fervently hoped Canada did not notice. He made to move his hands but found them tied. A strange mixture of fear and expectation pooled hotly in his stomach.

"Is..." Cuba swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "Is there something you wanted, Canada?"

Canada cocked an eyebrow and ran his thumb delicately down the blade of his sword. "Tell me, _honestly_, Cuba." he began. His voice, usually soft and gentle, had acquired a husky edge to it - Cuba attempted to lift his eyes from the Canadian's chest.

"Have you ever heard of Robert Chevalier?"

Cuba tried to think hard, he really did; but it was difficult when he could _feel_ Canada shifting against him. He tried to suppress the strangled groan that threatened to tear itself from his throat.

"Ah...no. Is he..." Canada shifted, and Cuba gasped. "He one of yours?"

"Yes." Canada answered, then continued, "How about Pierre Le Picard? John Nutt? Pierre Maisonnate? Black Bart?"

Cuba shook his head frantically, then gaped as Canada bent his arm and brought the tip of the rapier to the dark-skinned man's throat - when he swallowed he felt it scrape his Adam's Apple.

"Th-they don't ring a bell." he croaked. "Who are they?"

Canada leaned closer; the rapier slid away from Cuba's throat, buried itself into the dark dreadlocks near his ear. "Who _were_ they." he corrected, that same delicious smirk on his face. He lowered his voice so that Cuba had to strain to hear him. "They were _pirates_, Cuba."

"O-oh." Cuba gave a weak grin. "Cool?"

Canada's grin dropped just a little bit. "_Canadian_ pirates." he pushed on. "_My_ pirates. I recall you saying something about how I couldn't hurt a fly? I believe you called me a _kid_, too. Well, I remember some pretty interesting times back when pirates roamed my shores. Want to see how much I've _grown up_?"

"Hey, now..." Cuba began weakly, as the aforementioned "kid" stretched himself languidly up the length of Cuba's torso, sticking his pert little bum out and pressing it down on Cuba's lap with an almost suffocating pressure.

Cuba panted. "Oh~" he groaned. "I apologize, I'm sorry, I should've...should've never called you a _kid_ or, or _doubted_ you...a-ah!" he squeezed his eyes shut and let his head fall back with a _thunk_ against the headboard. Canada, that _chico tierno_, ground his hips down on Cuba's growing erection, evoking a shudder from the burly man. Canada flippantly threw his rapier out of Cuba's sight; the Cuban could hear it clatter on the floor, and Canada removed his hat, shaking out his hair in a delicious manner that made Cuba hot.

"_Jeez_, you're _killin_' me here _querido_!" Cuba protested, trying to stretch his neck up to kiss the younger man. Canada grinned.

"Oh, but see, I'm not here to take care of _you_, eh?" he pointed out, withdrawing from Cuba's reach, ignoring the dark-haired man's groan of disappointment. "I thought I'd give you a bit of..._punishment_ for not taking me seriously. You of all people should know, I'm tired of being ignored and put down."

Cuba _knew_ all right - his friend, although usually meek and passive, could get quite upset at being overlooked by the rest of Europe (and most of North and South America, too!)

"Was just a bit of teasing..." the dread-locked man grumbled as Canada straightened up and settled himself back on Cuba's lap, smirking triumphantly when he felt Cuba's straining erection press against his behind.

"And you'll get some teasing in return." the Canadian promised, delicate fingers going for the tie of his shirt. Cuba noticed his fingers trembling, and gave a winning smile, hoping for one last chance to turn this around.

"Aren't ya even going to give me a _kiss_ for apologizin'?" he wheedled, wriggling his eyebrows and pursing his lips. Canada cocked his head as if in thought.

"Oh, was that an apology?" he asked teasingly, and left his shirt tie in favor of trailing his hands over Cuba's chest. He found the stiffening nipples under the grey wife beater and pinched them gently. "I couldn't tell, you were making too much noise."

Cuba growled in frustration as he felt Canada's hands wandering freely over his body.

"I - I'm sorry?" he tried again through desperate pants. Canada paused and hummed under his breath.

"You know, that didn't really seem sincere." the Canadian giggled, hands trailing lower, _lower_...

Cuba willed them to inch down just a _bit_ more, and stiffened (in more ways than one) when Canada instead rocked their hips together, clothed members rubbing together torturously. Canada's face flushed and his lips parted in a breathless moan.

Cuba gave a perverted grin, aroused at the younger man's expression. "Ya know, Canada, I didn't know you had such an _attractive_ side to you."

Canada laughed, a breathy sound that sounded delicious to Cuba's ears. "I was...quite rebellious when I was younger," he admitted, and Cuba forgot to breathe when Canada pulled his shirt over his head, squirming slightly in Cuba's lap. "Don't tell England, eh? He's under the impression I was the _good_ colony."

"Shit." Cuba murmured. "C'mon, kid, throw me a line, give me a break, _anything_! You're way too hot to take care of yourself. Lemme help, huh?"

Canada shot him a glare, hair slightly ruffled from having removed his shirt, and Cuba backpedalled.

"I, uh, mean..." Cuba racked his brain frantically for something that would irritate Canada less than "kid". "Captain?"

That seemed to work - Canada broke out into a wicked grin.

"Well, Cuba, here's what I'm going to do," the blonde murmured, tracing little circles on his own deliciously pale chest, rubbing his nipples with the tips of his fingers - Cuba made a sound of approval in the back of his throat as the little pink nubs sprang to attention under the seductive touch. "First, I'm going to dock my pirate vessel _here_.." The fingers of his right hand left his nipple to rub over Cuba's full lips, and Cuba flicked his tongue out to lick the Canadian's digits - he took satisfaction at the shuddering gasp that his actions provoked in the blonde.

"Th-then," Canada continued, regaining his composure. "I'm going to board you..." the Canadian's hand trailed down his own ass and squeezed it. "...and ride you. Aye?"

"Aye!" Cuba moaned. This cheesy, pirate talk shouldn't be turning him on this much but dammit he was hard and Canada knew it. The blonde giggled again and rubbed his backside against Cuba's cock.

"S-so _start with the boarding_. Or _docking_. Or _whatever_, just...ugh!" Cuba whimpered as Canada wriggled out of his breeches, pulling the material off his slim, pale legs. Cuba bucked his hips upwards, and grunted when Canada reached down to pinch one of his nipples.

"Ah, ah, ah." Canada waggled an infuriating finger at him. "Play _nice_."

"I'll give you _playing nice_, when I get my hands on you." Cuba grumbled. Canada thankfully ignored that comment, instead choosing to fix his eyes on his prisoner as he peeled off his boxers. Cuba gave a low wolf whistle at the sight of willowy little Canada splayed out so delectably across the dark-haired man's hips.

"_Mi tesoro_." he growled. "I'd sail the seas for _you_."

With a laugh, Canada scooted up Cuba's chest, gripping his cock in his hand. It was practically straining upwards, the tip leaking pre come, and Cuba clucked his tongue sympathetically.

"Looks like someone's anxious," Cuba laughed, then extended his tongue to lick the tip.

Canada gave a shuddering moan, took a firm grip on the roots of Cuba's dreadlocks, and guided his cock past Cuba's lips.

Cuba took him all easily, and Canada sighed.

"F-fuck." he groaned. "That's good, _c'est bien_, Cuba, don't stop, ah~"

Cuba gave a muffled moan and sucked harder, applying tongue and a little bit of teeth, scraping up Canada's shaft. The sounds Canada was making was causing Cuba to punch his hips into the air, frustrated when he couldn't get any relief.

"Just wait." Canada whispered. "You'll get yours soon enough."

Spurred on by this promise, Cuba lavished more attention on Canada's cock. His cheeks hollowed with suction as he slurped noisily at the blonde's member. He felt slightly proud of himself when Canada whined, clenched at his dreadlocks with vigor, and whimpered, "Ah, Cuba, I'm coming,_ mon Dieu_, oh-oh-o_h-h-h_..."

Cuba was mesmerized by the boy's taut stomach muscles clenching as Canada released his warm seed into Cuba's mouth. It was salty and a little strange (Cuba hadn't given a blow-job since that business with Spain - so long ago - and he was unused to it), but he diligently swallowed.

It _was_ for Canada, after all. Panting, Canada let his cock slip from Cuba's mouth, leaning back on the Cuban's stomach.

"Hah, Cuba, that was..." the younger man leaned down and pressed his lips hotly to Cuba's, tasting himself on the man's tongue. Cuba took this opportunity to at least give himself _some_ domineering aspect in this whole thing, slipping his tongue into Canada's mouth and tilting his head until Canada was groaning against the bruising kiss.

Cuba withdrew, nipping lightly at Canada's full bottom lip, and Canada gazed at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Now, _cariño_," he purred, happy when Canada let him drop his lips lower, suckling briefly at the boy's throat. "What was that I heard about..._boarding_?"

Canada laughed and the sound thrummed through his throat and against Cuba's lips. Canada leaned back and slipped one of his hands under him. The other meandered across Cuba's chest, twirling his fingers in Cuba's chest hair.

Cuba strained to see Canada's hand moving under him, to see what was causing the boy's face to contort in such beautiful expressions.

"_Mi tesoro_." Cuba groaned, hands fisting in the scarves that held his hands away. "Let...let me see you."

Canada blushed. "O-okay." he agreed, and lifted himself on his knees so Cuba could watch eagerly as those slim fingers disappeared into Canada's body. The blonde's cock, having already spent itself once, was quickly rising again. Canada bit his lip as he pushed his fingers deeper into himself.

Huffing, Cuba nodded at the floor. "Put the hat on, too." he groaned again. A smile spread across Canada's face.

"Someone's kinky." he chuckled, but obligingly paused in his work in order to reach down and plop the tri-cornered hat back on his head. Cuba licked his lips.

"Ah, remind me to make you wear this more often." he told the boy, but forgot his next train of thought when Canada curled his fingers around the waistband of Cuba's boxers and slowly pulled them to his ankles. Cuba sighed heavily with relief as his cock sprang up, and he hastened to kick his boxers off as Canada fisted the Cuban's cock in one hand.

"Mmm." he groaned as Canada slid backwards and took his cock slowly into his mouth. Canada fixed those beautiful, big eyes on him as he inched his mouth down on Cuba's aching member ever so slowly.

"You," Cuba huffed. "Are one ruthless pirate, _cariño_."

Canada laughed against his cock, and the tremors were enough to turn Cuba's legs to jelly.

"Just do it now, quickly." he begged as Canada swirled his tongue around Cuba's shaft. "Or I'm not gonna make it!"

Canada obliged, releasing his cock with an arousingly wet _pop_.

Raising up on his knees again, Canada positioned his hole over Cuba's cock.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon..." Cuba muttered under his breath as Canada slowly (_too_ slowly, wasn't being young all about doing things _quickly_?) lowered himself down.

Then Canada paused. Cuba snarled a nonsensical protest at him. That brat! There was teasing, and then there was _teasing_! When he got out of here, Canada was going to _get_ it the next time...

"Just one more thing..." Canada cooed. "What do you say?"

_Brat_. Cuba gritted his teeth, gazed longingly at the space between him and Canada, and then ground out, "_Please_, Captain."

"_That's_ more like it." then with one fluid movement Canada impaled himself on Cuba, bringing him balls-deep in one beautiful second.

Both Canada and Cuba let out strangled groans - Canada arched his beautiful body and for a minute neither of them moved, lost in the delicious heat.

"M-move." Cuba snorted finally, and Canada obeyed, rocking his hips in time to Cuba's jerky thrusts, finding an awkward rhythm that eventually fell into place.

Canada clenched and unclenched his fists in the bed-sheets, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Look at me." Cuba commanded - when Canada shook his head, a hot flush rising to his face as he wantonly panted and moaned, Cuba repeated, "_Canada_. Open your eyes."

Slowly, very slowly, Canada let his eyelashes flutter open and he raised his head to meet Cuba's eyes. The blonde's face was flushed and sweaty - his mouth was open as he gasped for air, and his whole body was taut with pleasure. Cuba moaned as Canada's velvety heat shifted and encased his cock with every movement. He was pleased when he felt his tip brush against that sweet knot in the boy's passage, and he watched Canada spasm, drawing a long string of moans and unintelligible French from the boy's kiss-swollen mouth.

"Ah...Cuba...faster...I'm, _ahn_~ I'm gonna..." Canada winced and chewed on his lip and made such sexy faces that it didn't take Cuba long to feel that familiar gut-tightening sensation.

"Me too, me too." he sighed. "Quick, untie me, I wanna h-hold..." he couldn't finish, his hips hammering up and down almost on their own, but Canada understood. Arms trembling, he leaned over Cuba to unknot the scarves - Cuba tilted his head up to lick a trail up Canada's sweaty chest.

As soon as he felt his ties loosening, Cuba lunged upwards, wrapping his arms around the slight blonde's waist and flipping them so Canada was under him, panting and writhing.

"I-is this mutiny?" Canada managed as Cuba began pounding into him with urgency.

"Naw, cap'n." Cuba laughed (partway it turned into a moan when Canada nibbled tenderly on his earlobe). "Just changed, er.._.battle tactics_, if you know what I mean."

Canada chuckled, then groaned and leaned his head back as his cock erupted for the second time that evening, spilling its fluid onto the blonde's stomach. Cuba swore his vision went black for a moment as Canada's muscles spasmed deliciously around his cock.

"_Dios mio__, Canada_!" he moaned, and his hips snapped up close to Canada as his orgasm hit him. Canada gave a breathy sigh, fingers digging into Cuba's back.

"Mmm." the blonde murmured sleepily into Cuba's shoulder. "I should've done this sooner."

"I can't believe," Cuba laughed as he rolled off the Canadian, lying next to him in the bed, "That I never knew this about you!"

"Yeah, well..." Canada shrugged sheepishly and curled up to Cuba's side. "Not many people know _anything_ about me, so...I thought it was time you knew."

Cuba grinned at the blonde, the tri-corner hat askew on his messy blonde hair. Sweeping the hat off Canada's head, Cuba pressed a kiss to his temple. Canada looked pleased and rubbed his cheek against the dark-haired man's, reveling at the sensation of Cuba's coarse stubble.

"Well, it's definitely something I want to _know_ more often." Cuba wriggled his eyebrows at Canada, and the blonde giggled.

"I'll try to indulge you." he promised, and burrowed his face into Cuba's neck, breathing deeply and closing his eyes. Smirking wickedly before sleep overtook him, Cuba tilted his head and pressed his mouth to Canada's hair.

"Though, you know I'm gonna have to get you back for tying me up." he murmured into the blonde locks. "I believe the pirates did it...an eye for an eye, hm?"

He snickered as he felt the blonde shiver in anticipation, and said no more as they both drifted off into a contented sleep.

* * *

**FIN!**

**

* * *

**

**Translations:**  
_¡Muy bien!_ - Well done!/Good job!  
_niño _- kid, boy  
_chico tierno_ - something along the lines of sweet boy, I believe...  
_querido_- a term of endearment, like dear, darling, sweetheart, etc...  
_Mi tesoro_ - my treasure  
_cariño_ - another term of endearment  
_Dios mio_ - My God

**Note:** Of course, Canada failed to mention that a majority of his pirates weren't actually Canadian, but they plundered in Canada and that's all that matters!

As for Diego Grillo...he was a riot, man. Look him up.


End file.
